


Looking Out

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs runs into one of Tony's neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Out

**Author's Note:**

> written for "ncisdrabble100" prompt #417 "neighbors"

“You’re young Anthony’s boss,” said a voice, and Gibbs turned to see an elderly woman in the doorway of the apartment next to Tony’s.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. “Agent Gibbs.”

She frowned at him. “Well, you won’t find him here, agent. Anthony wouldn’t never complain, of course, but it’s not right the long hours you’re making him work, with him being under the weather like he’s been.”

Gibbs managed not to smile. “I’m just here to pack Tony some clean clothes. He’s at my house, sleeping off his cold medicine.”

Her expression softened. “Take care of that boy.”

“I will.”

THE END


End file.
